


Cliff’s Edge

by shamelesstoaster



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), First Time, Fluff, Grinding, Hotel, M/M, Oh No There Is Only One Bed What Do, Oral Sex, PWP, Sharing a Bed, i love this trope, papyton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesstoaster/pseuds/shamelesstoaster
Summary: (Alternatively: I listened to Hayley Kiyoko on repeat and this is what happened.)Due to a hotel error on Mettaton’s book tour, Papyrus is forced to share a room- and a bed!- with his superstar crush.You know where this is going.





	Cliff’s Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Due to an embarrassing lack of Papyton bed-sharing trope fics, I’ve been forced to write my own. You’re welcome.

“Um.”

Papyrus dropped his overnight bag on the plush carpet of the hotel room, frozen in place. On the other side of the room, Mettaton looked up from his current task of looking for the plug to charge his phone with, one eyebrow raised.

“Yes?”

He glanced around the sparse room, as if the solution to their current predicament might magically appear in front of him. But the few chairs, drapes, closet and bathroom stayed the same, along with the bed. The one, singular bed. The queen-sized bed with the silky purple sheets and rose petals sprinkled over the top. He gestured to it helplessly, mind drawing a blank in the face of the implications of it.

“Um!”

Mettaton chuckled, glancing from him to the bed and back again. “Yes, darling. We’ll have to share the bed. I’m not averse to sharing if you’re not, it’s only one night after all.”

No, he’s wasn’t averse in the least. On the contrary, the idea being in such close quarters with Mettaton of all people made his soul pulse with nervous excitement. It was one thing to spend all day in the car with him, driving between towns for his book tour with Alphys and the human intern that had tagged along for the experience. It was quite another to sleep in the same bed, only centimetres apart, close enough to touch...

Mettaton cleared his throat, expression now serious, making him realise just how long he had been silently staring. “Of course, if you’re uncomfortable, I can rest on the floor. Comfort does not really matter when I’m recharging-“

“No!” Oh dear, that was a little too quick. He tried to control the flush of magic that wanted to take over his skull, attempting nonchalance as he brought his bag over to the bed and primly sat down. “The bed was made for two people so it is only reasonable that two people should share it.”

“Alright. I’m glad that’s settled.” The rustle of clothes made his his eyes widen, as did the soft thump of a jacket hitting the floor, followed by s shirt. “I won’t watch if you want to get dressed, sweetheart.”

Oh, right. Getting dressed for bed. In front of Mettaton. No big deal. He scrambled to dig his sleepwear out of his bag and quickly exchange all his clothes, not daring to turn and see whether the other was watching or not. Oh god, what if Mettaton thought his pajamas were stupid? What if he was actually watching him right now and thought he was a flailing fool? What if he slept in the nude? How were any of these things connected? He needed to get ahold of himself before he really started to panic...

A glance up showed that Mettaton wasn’t paying attention to him or his simple tank top and lounge pants at all, too busy checking his phone one last time before he set it aside. He had discarded his chest plate, the resulting bare black and silver chest a lot sleeker than usual, and was currently wearing tights. Well, that answered that question. Papyrus forced himself to breathe evenly, setting his clothes in his bag and pulling back the covers, brushing off the rose petals with a nervous frown. They only served to tease him, suggesting a romantic situation that did not exist, no matter how much he would’ve liked it to.

There was silence as he lay down on the bed, pulling the sheets up to his chin and watching as Mettaton pulled out some makeup wipes and started cleaning his face. The robot appraised him with a gentle expression, his face a lot softer and sweeter without the dramatic eyeliner that was usually a permanent fixture. “You look nervous- there’s no need to be, honey. It’s only me.”

“Only you,” he echoed quietly, clutching the sheets tightly as the robot turned out the lights and got into bed next to him, muttering a quick goodnight before silence fell over the two of them.

Papyrus lay stiffly on his back, staring up at the ceiling and trying not to think too hard about the fact that Mettaton- beautiful, incredible Mettaton- was laying in bed right next to him. The soft sound of his breathing and the low hum of his systems the only sounds in the darkened room. Was he asleep? He couldn’t tell. He didn’t know he even needed to sleep. But then he had called it ‘recharging’- was that the same thing?

It felt like hours passed as he stayed frozen in one spot, mind too overactive to even think about sleep. Mettaton hadn’t moved from his spot, and Papyrus was itching to turn over, so he carefully shifted until he was facing the silent robot. This was fine. Nothing was happening. Gazing at him through the dim light that made it through the curtains from the streetlamps outside, he was struck by how peaceful the other looked. No worry over the next audience, no forced grin to cover the stage fright he knew affected him despite his claims, no irritation after an argument with Alphys, no teasing winks and smirks that were sometimes thrown his way that made his soul flutter in the best and worse way. Just a perfectly sculpted face that lay so very near his own. Oh boy, he was so close- wait, no, Papyrus was moving forward. Only to take the opportunity to examine the star without fear, he reasoned, but if he kept going, they’d be close enough to-

Mettaton’s eyes fluttered open, and he turned to catch his gaze, expression sleepy and curious. “Papyrus? What are you-“

He was kissing him before he knew what he was doing. 

Mettaton made a surprised noise under him, and he jerked back with a gasp, scrambling to put some space between them, unable to believe what he had just done. “Oh! Oh my god! I’m so sorry- I wasn’t thinking, I was just so nervous because you’re right there and I like you a lot and I panicked, I didn’t mean to do that, I promise, I’m sorry I ruined this whole-“

He was cut off by the other’s lips on his again, the robot pressing close as he kissed him gently before pulling back with a grin. “Finally! I thought you were never going to say anything!”

His mind had completely blanked. With a start, he covered his mouth, a bright orange blush threatening to take over his skull as he stared incredulously at his idol. “M-Mettaton! How- What- Nyeh?!”

Mettaton started giggling, eyes sparkling in the semi-darkness. “Did you think I wouldn’t notice your feelings for me? You’ve been very obvious, darling. That’s probably why Hannah suggested we share the room- everyone has been waiting for you to say something. Especially me.”

“Es... Especially... you?” He was struggling to comprehend the swift change to the situation. Could he be dreaming? There was no way Mettaton had actually just kissed him... or was saying these things... right?

“Mmhm...” He was leaning closer, still smiling. “It’s a little hard not to become fond of a sweet monster who only wants my favour. Well, you have it, sweetheart. And you can have me, too, if you like.”

This couldn’t possibly be real. What was he saying? He could have him? Did that mean what he thought it meant? Actually, what did he think it meant? 

Well, if this was a dream, he could at least make use of it to live out his fantasies.

“Do you... a-are you...” He took a deep breath, trying to stop his voice from wavering. “Would you k-kiss me again?”

Something fond crossed his expression, and he leaned forward, eyes hooded. “Gladly,” he breathed, lips meeting his in a motion that started off gentle.

Papyrus brought his shaking hands up to clutch at the robot’s waist, head spinning and soul feeling like it was going to bubble out of his ribcage. It felt so real, almost like this wasn’t a dream and he was actually kissing his long-time crush in a bed they were sharing in a hotel room in the middle of nowhere. Mettaton’s lips were smooth and talented, molding to his teeth and kissing him like it was the easiest thing in the world. He tried his best to reciprocate, unable to stop the small whimper of surprise as a gentle tongue swiped at his teeth, prompting him to open his mouth. He let his tongue conjour, unsure of quite what to do with it- oh, but Metta did. He had to hold tightly to the other as their tongues met and a shudder wracked his frame. He tasted so sweet and fruity, like... strawberries, maybe? Whatever it was, the gentle caress of their tongues was making him gasp for breath as his magic started to collect in his pelvis.

Mettaton pulled away, looking down at him with flushed cheeks and mussed hair, the most undone he had ever seen him. It was at this point that Papyrus realised he had pulled the robot down on top of him, and that their hips were resting gently against each other. Metta seemed to come to this realisation too, and he looked down between them with a wicked grin, focused on the glow from behind his shorts that was painfully visible. 

Papyrus gulped, feeling the warm metal of the robot’s torso beneath his fingertips, registering the weight on top of him as he started to think that maybe, just maybe, this was real. “Th-this isn’t a dream, is it?”

“No, darling...” Mettaton bit his lip, and rolled his hips against his pelvis. “Why, d-do you often have dreams like this?”

“O-OH!” He shuddered again, the press against his clothed magic sending a delicious little wave of pleasure through him. That was all it took for it to solidify and harden between them, immediately becoming a lot more sensitive. “Yesss...” 

“Ha!” Mettaton was breathing a little harder now, rubbing against him again- and that wasn’t the other thing that was harder. He could now feel a distinctive bulge in the other’s tights rubbing against his own. “Th-that’s my line!”

He couldn’t think through the fog that had taken over his brain, too overwhelmed to answer. Instead he pulled him down again, pressing their mouths together as he started to rut desperately against him, wanting to feel more of the sensation that was sending sparks of pleasure into his soul. It was so good... but not quite good enough. He needed something, and badly, but he didn’t know what that was.

“Honey...” Mettaton breathed against his skull, voice rough and breathless. He could feel a hand resting on his pelvis, thumbing his waistband. “Would you like to take this further?”

He nodded rapidly, loathe to stop the movements that were building something up inside him, but desperate for more than he was currently getting. He let the robot pull down his waistband, revealing glowing orange magic that sprung out of confinement, hardening more as he was exposed to the air. He felt like he was overheating, his skull flushing as bright as the rest of him as Mettaton gaze down at him with something like awe and desire. It made his soul feel like it was doing backflips, like the first time he had met the star and he had been seriously afraid of throwing up out of nervousness despite the fact that it was physically impossible for him to do so. But now... he was terrified and eager and feeling more exposed than he had ever been, and he just wanted to go on.

“You’re beautiful...” Mettaton was still staring at him, and he had to hide his face in his hands in a kind of euphoric embarrassment at the words. He heard a chuckle and the soft sound of rustling fabric, and peered through his fingers to see him pushing down his tights to reveal a deep pink attachment that struck him as just so... Mettaton. Of course it was pink, because why not?

All thoughts left him as Mettaton pressed their exposed parts together, a choked gasp pulled out of him as magic met silicone. He was already so sensitive from the nerves and the teasing and it just felt so good- how did this feel so good? He couldn’t control his pelvis as it thrust desperately against the other, eager for more stimulation. “Metta... p-please...”

The robot’s answer was a smile and a hand closing over the both of them, pressing them together as he started to roll his hips again. “H-heh, you like that, darling?”

Papyrus flailed around for something to hold onto, unprepared for the increase in sensations that seemed to shoot right through his bones and twist a coil deep within him. “Oh g-god- Metta- oh stars-“ He felt like he was buzzing, warmth spreading over him as he gasped for breath, gazing at the robot with adoration as he moved above him.

“Hnnn... Papy...” Mettaton’s eyes fluttered shut as he thrust against the sensitive magic, voice pitched low. “Your m-magic... feels so g-good...”

He found purchase on his pillow and clutched it tight as his legs began to shake, pressure building up inside him. He couldn’t form words anymore, only high-pitched cries that he tried to muffle by burying his head in the pillow. As the other sped up, his magic wound tighter and tighter until it felt like something was going to break- and break it did, over him like a wave as a strangled yell was pulled out of him. He arched off the bed, tears burning in his sockets as the end of it tingled deliciously up his spine.

As he fell back, Mettaton cried out and shuddered against him, gasping through it as he stroked the two of them a few more times before pulling back and laying down next to him. 

There was silence except for their panting for a moment. Papyrus turned to look at Mettaton, only to find that he was already moving in to kiss him again, which he eagerly accepted. He shivered with delight as their tongues brushed, soul feeling light, like it could float away any minute. He clutched the robot close to him, interrupting the kiss to smile giddily. “Wowie...”

“Wowie...” Mettaton agreed with a grin, pulling him closer.

******

He had no idea when he fell asleep, but he woke in a tangle of limbs and bedsheets, cradled against Mettaton’s chest. Wait- that’s couldn’t be right- how-?

He froze, blushing brightly as he recalled exactly how he had ended up in this position. “Oh my god!”

“Not god, only Mettaton,” came the sleepy answer, the robot stirring and looking down at him fondly. “But I understand the confusion.”

“Mettaton- we- I- we-“ he paused, becoming aware of a situation- his magic, churning in his pelvis, still summoned and excited.

“Yes, we did...” Mettaton chuckled, letting him pull away as his gaze was immediately drawn to the unsolidified magic. “Oh my... would you like some help with that?”

Trying to unsummon it was unsuccessful- the magic refused to disappear. It seemed like the only thing to do was use it up. As if he didn’t have enough to freak out about after last night... He turned to Mettaton, not trusting himself to speak, expression pleading.

The other nodded quickly, the same wicked grin from last night spreading over his face again. He pushed him back down into the sheets and perched between his legs, biting his lip as he gazed hungrily down at the agitated magic. “We’ll have to be quick- we’re supposed to meet the girls downstairs soon. Do you mind, darling?”

Oh stars, he was so exposed like this. He squeezed his eyes shut as he let himself solidify again, but they flew open as soon as he felt the light touch that was definitely not a hand- what was he-?

Metta held his gaze as he licked experimentally at the glowing magic, his amusement at the other’s shock obvious. Shock turned to breathless gasps as he ran his tongue up, down and around, and Papyrus couldn’t stop himself from crying out as Mettaton took him into his mouth, fisting his hands in the sheets as he tried to hold himself still. He didn’t know anything could feel better than it had last night, but the feeling of lips and tongue and warmth around him was more than he could bear. And those eyes- wHY was he looking at him like that? He had seen that look before, the teasing flutter of eyelashes, the hooded eyelids, the crinkle of amusement in the corners- Mettaton often gave him that look, but as much as it had set his soul fluttering then, it made him feel like his non-existent stomach was doing flips now. Had he wanted this the whole time? Had he stayed awake at night, just like Papyrus had, dreaming about having him right there but never expecting it to happen? There was no way... but here they were...

His mind had wandered into a haze of pleasure and delight, but he was brought back as Mettaton clutched his legs and held him down, and he realised he had started to buck into the other’s mouth. Were those sounds coming from him? He tried to get control over his voice, but he could feel that edge approaching again, and he was powerless to do anything other than whine and shake under the robot’s ministrations.

Then all too quickly the bubble inside him burst, and he jerked against him with a shriek. Mettaton giggled, holding him down as it rushed through him, and slowly pulled away, watching the soft magic as it dispersed in wisps. “There you go, sweetheart. Feel better?”

“Y-yeah...” he breathed, flushed and shaking.

Mettaton lay back next to him and pulled him in for a chaste kiss, and Papyrus all but melted against him, slipping his arms around him and deepening it. Was it possible to be this happy? Surely it wasn’t healthy- could one die of happiness? And was it possible to live in a moment? Because all he wanted was to stay here, Mettaton’s lips against his teeth and those wandering fingers tracing along his bones, warm and tingling with intent.

But it had to end somewhere. Mettaton broke the kiss and gently pushed him away, an apologetic look in his eyes. “We have to go, darling. The others will be waiting. But we can continue this later, I promise.”

He nodded, nerves kicking back in as they started getting ready for the day. How was he going to pretend everything was normal around other people? So much had changed overnight and he had no idea how to act now. What would he say if someone asked? Would they ask? Would he be as obvious about this as he had been before? 

On autopilot, he dressed and packed his bag, pausing as he spied the the rose petals on the floor, now dried and dead. With a glance towards the bathroom, where Mettaton was putting on his makeup, he swiped a few from the floor and tucked them into his bag as souvenirs. Not that he would need help remembering this trip, but it would be nice to look back on. Maybe he’d press them when he got home.

On their way out the door, Mettaton grabbed him for one last smooch, triggering another blush that he had to hide behind his scarf as they hurried downstairs to meet up with Alphys and the pink-haired human named Hannah who already had coffees and impatient expressions. 

“Sorry we’re late, I had do some... stuff,” Mettaton threw out carelessly, collecting their keys and taking them back to the front desk.

“I’m stuff,” he blurted out, then clapped his hands over his mouth in horror as the girls slowly turned to look at him, the each other. There was a horrifically uncomfortable silence as he tried and failed to control the flush that took over his skull. Then Hannah smirked and took a long sip of her drink, then held out her hand to Alphys, who scowled and dug her wallet out her bag and silently handed over a $20 note. 

“I told you~” the girl sung, turning on her heel and heading outside. Alphys sighed and shook her head, mouth twitching in a suppressed grin as she followed her out.

“So...” Papyrus started as Mettaton appeared beside him, slipping an arm around him. “What do you say we cancel one of the rooms on our hotel booking tonight? Seeing as sharing worked so well for us last night?”

“Nyeh!”

“I’ll take that as a yes, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> <3
> 
> Don’t even talk to me about my multi-chapter fics alright. I’m getting there.


End file.
